


Innocence and Experience

by Wicked Temptress (Wicked_Temptress)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-21 15:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1555016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wicked_Temptress/pseuds/Wicked%20Temptress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too busy is the excuse that Steve Rogers gave Natasha as to why he isn't dating. The real answer is that he has no idea how to approach the dating game. Who can he tell about his lack of experience and who can help him? Natasha has a lot of free time and is a modern woman. Who better to teach him the game of love? But will it stay games and lessons or become something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back in Town

Natasha sat on a bench on Jefferson Drive in view of the Washington Monument, lost in her thoughts and barely aware of the soft early morning breeze teasing the ends of her long red hair. She was barely aware of much these days, in the world without purpose. Her whole life had been in service of the country, of stopping the bad guys even if they believed she was the bad guy.   
  
  
And now what was she? She was no longer much good as a spy, all her covers gone but what would she be now? A secretary to Stark?   
  
  
_Yeah right_. She thought to herself.  I _'ve got more pride and more skills than that. Skills that mainly involve killing, espionage and interrogation and do not belong on a resume. Maybe I should consider it but to be at the whims of such a man, urgh!_  
  
  
The thought of being at the mercy to any man, that was not of her chosing, and not part of a ploy or subversive interogation was a thought that filled her with dread. But what else was there to do? She needed a job, not  for the money as she had enough money to get by for awhile and owned her own apartment.  She needed something to keep herself busy, to give herself purpose.   
  
  
I feel so lost and out of touch with the world, like I no longer belong. I used to know my way around and now everythings changed. I'm not sure how to go forward. I guess this is how Rogers felt when he woke up.  
  
  
Natasha smiled slightly at the thought of having something in common with a technically 96 year old man who was also technically 27.  It also cause her mind to wonder to him.  
  
  
It has been 2 months since I last saw him. I wonder what he has been up to? I know he has been searching for leads with Wilson. It would be nice to see them again, to have some friends in town, to have someone to talk to.    
  
  
No sooner thought of then her wish was granted.  She saw a blonde runner in the distance moving at very fast pace. Natasha smiled to herself and slowly stretched before wandering off to the edge of the reflecting pool. It was where Rogers habitually started and ended his laps.   
   
  
The sun was starting to come up warm and strong by the time she reached the end of her route and glancing at her watch she estimated she had another 10 minutes until he made his way back to her. Despite the cool professioanlism and teasing she always did at his expense she knew he would be glad to see her.  He didn't have many friends or aquanitences, much like herself, and she was glad to count herself amongst his.   
  
  
Natasha glanced at her watch again and was happy to know many cafes would be open so she and the Captain could have a nice catch up over breakfast. She would be glad for some company to break her solitude and also needed a bit of caffine to kickstart her day.  Her eyes swept  the area, trying to catch a glimpse of him.  At long last he rounded the corner and started his run down the straight towards her.   
  
  
Natasha could see him squint into the morning sun and smile when he recognized her. The sun glinted off his golden blonde hair and the early morning sky brought out the blue in his eyes. He was the typical all American Boy, clean-cut, wholesome and sweet standing for truth, justice and the American Way. It seemed kind of cheesy and old fashioned, but then again he was technically old fashioned.   
  
  
"Morning Romanoff. I didn't expect to see you out here this morning." Steve greeted   
  
  
"Well I didn't expect to see you, Rogers.  I didn't know you were back in town." She replied.  
  
  
"Got back yesterday afternoon.  Sam needed to sort something out and the leads dried up so .... here I am."  He explained, wiping some of the sweat off him with the towel that was around his neck.   
  
  
"Well why don't we catch up over breakfast? I can fill you in on what the rest of team has been up to lately and I could use some company." She suggested.  
  
  
"Sure. Lead the way."  
  
  
A short time later the two of them where seated in a bustling little cafe, coffee and plates briming full of delicious food in front of them. The two chatted easily, Natasha catching  him up on the goings on of their aquaitences. How Stark and Banner where working together in New York, Thor was currently in Asgaard and how Barton was off to locations unknown as Steve describing the locations of his travels and recounting some of his and Wilsons escapades   
  
  
"it sounds like you've had some adventures. Meet anyone interesting?"  Natasha queried.  
  
  
"Not this again, Romanoff."   He sighed.  
  
  
"Not what?" she asked innocently.  
  
  
"This. Trying to set me up and find me dates. I told you before that I'm too busy." He replied tersely.  
  
  
"Maybe before, but you are back in town now. No job, no mission and no excuse. So why not?" She corrected.     
  
  
"Because I'm not interested."   
  
  
"So you and Wilson?" She whispered, amazed.  
  
  
"What?" Steve asked, confused.  
  
  
"Well you two seem very close and I'm happy for yo.." Natasha started before Steve cut her off.  
  
  
"What? NO! You think that Sam and I?" He exlaimed, shocked.   
  
  
"Well if not Sam then is there some other..." She started.   
  
  
"Romanoff I'm not into men. I like women"  Steve delcared with authority.  
  
  
"Well then what is it? You're not into men, you have the time and inclanation so what is it?"  Natasha pressed.  
  
     
"You aren't going to let this go, are you?"  Steve frowned.  
  
  
"No. I'm a top spy and interigator for a reason and I will find out, Rogers." She teased.  
  
  
"Fine. But you can't tell anyone." He relented at last.   
  
  
He gestured for her to lean in so he could whisper he answer to her.  She leaned close to him, her long red hair brushing against his arm briefly before she pushed it behind her ear.  
  
  
"I'm still single because..." He paused and blushed slightly red, noticing that her eyes where glued to his face. "Because I'm a virgin."   
  
  
Natasha was speechless.  She pulled back from Steve and let her eyes wander over his face and body. He was tall, toned with a chiselled jaw and amazing blue eyes. He was attractive, very attractive in the whole sexy boy next door kind of way and she was just wasn't comprehending what he said.   
  
  
"Are you serious? How? Why?" Natasha blurted out.  
  
  
"I shouldn't have told you." Steve hissed and rose to stand.   
  
  
"Wait." Natasha called and reached out,  her hand grabbing around his wrist. "Please don't leave. I'm sorry, I'm just........ shocked."  
  
  
Steve sat back down,  Natasha's hand still on his arm. His eyes where firey, as his anger at exposing such a vulnerable part of himself simmered below the surface. He looked at Natasha's face and saw the softening of her features, there was no malice or humour in them, only genuine concern. This effectively stopped Steve's anger.  
  
  
"Can we talk about this later?" He pleaded.  
  
  
Natasha for once was not teasing or overly cool towards him and simply nodded. They finished their breakfast quickly after that and headed back to Natasha's car. Once they were seated she turned her eyes to him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I just can't believe that a guy that looks like you would have never....." Natasha trailed off.  
  
  
"Well believe it." He answered with a bite of impatience and anger in his voice. Catching the look on her face he softened his tone and explained.  
  
  
"Did you go and see the Captain America exhabition? I didn't always look like this. I was short, skinny and I looked like a 14 year old until the treatment.  Afterwards it was all the war effort and there was no time for romance. And now women are much more interested in the physical side of things and I'm...."  
  
  
"Just at a loss." Natasha finished.  "But there wasn't anyone? Anyone at all?"  
  
  
"There was this one girl and we kissed but then ......."  Steve divulged.  
  
  
"Right. And so now...."    
  
  
"Now I'm here in world that I'm not a part of with no idea with what to do. I'm an old fashioned kind of man, Romanoff. I believe in love and waiting until I'm married before I make love to a woman. I don't fit in." Steve confided.   
  
  
"Well do you want to try to adjust to this world? A bit of good old fashioned courtship mixed with modern ... benefits?" Natasha suggested.  
  
  
"Benefits?"  Steve questioned.  
  
  
"Well..... someone teaching you about modern dating and modern intimacy." She advised.  
  
  
"LIke who? Stark? Sam? I don't exactly want to tell them about it. It was hard enough to admit it to you."   
  
  
"Well then how about me?" Natasha mused.  
  
  
"You? Why?"  
  
  
"Well I've got time and who else would know better what a modern woman wants than a modern woman?" Natasha justified.   
  
  
"What is in it for you? I know you, Romanoff. You don't do things without a ulterior motive." Steve questioned.  
  
  
"I'm sick of sitting around trying to figure out what to do with myself. Besides, it will be fun."  
  
  
"Fun?"  
  
  
"Just think of all the new ways I get to tease you." Natasha joked. Seeing the look on Steve's face she smiled mischieviously.  "I didn't say it would be fun for you."  
  
  
Steve rolled his eyes slightly as they pulled up in front of his appartment block.  He cast a glance over at her and shook his head.   
  
  
"I know I'm going to regret this but ok. We'll give it a try. You get to teach me about modern women. God help me."  Steve vowed.  
  
  
"Thor is back in Asgard, Rogers. Besides I thought this was just between us?" Natasha taunted.  
  
  
"Romanoff." Steve warned, opening the car door.    
  
  
"I'm just teasing, Rogers. Your first lesson starts tonight.  And call me Natasha."    
  



	2. Second Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let the lessons begin

At 6:00pm sharp there was a knock on Steve Rogers door.  He gazed at through the peephole to confirm his suspicions and standing there in jeans, tank top and hoodie was Natasha Romanoff.   
  
  
Unlatching the door he swung the door open and didn't even have a chance to welcome her before she sauntered in. She carefully eyed his appartment before dropping her handbag and perching on the edge of the armrest of his couch.  
  
  
"Make yourself at home."  He critized.  
  
  
"Now, Now Cap. Is that any way to talk to your guests?" Natsaha chastised as she removed her hoodie and placed it on the couch behind her.    
  
  
"If the guest is properly invited in then no.... and what did you just call me, Romanoff?" He argued.  
  
  
"Cap.... short for Captain..... short for Captain America. This isn't a mission, we don't need to address  each other by last names." She explained.  
  
  
"I'm not going to be called "Cap" by you, Romanoff." Steve declared.  
  
  
"I thought I asked you to call me Natasha. I don't think you'd be comfortable with me calling you Steve. Thats seems a bit more like a close friend or dating kind of thing to me." She debated back.  
  
  
"There is no winning this, is there?" He complained.  
  
  
"No." She teased.  
  
  
"Fine, _Natasha_. But your lesson had better be worth it."  He frowned.  
  
  
"Don't you trust me? Besides I think you'll quite enjoy our first lesson." Natsha purred.  
  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
  
"Kiss me." She commanded, her voice low and breathy.   
  
  
"Excuse me?" He faltered.  
  
  
"Kiss me. Kiss me like you will only get one kiss, a goodbye kiss." She clarified.  
  
  
He looked confused and stayed by the door, his eyes drifting to the floor.   
  
  
"What is it? What's the hold up, Cap?"  
  
  
"I just thought that..... that we would start by talking about how women are different and what they expect or something. I didn't expect to start out like this." He admited, not looking up at her.   
  
  
"Hey, come on. Don't be shy." Seeing his continued reluctance she started to lose her patience. "I've got to see what I have to work with. Physically _and_ mentally. If you can't kiss me because you're nervous when you know I want you to then how are you going to go on a date when you aren't sure if she wants to kiss when you want to?"  
  
  
Steve sighed softly to himself, defeated by her logic. His eyes locked onto hers  and he straightend his back.  
  
  
"Like it is the only kiss I'll ever get?" He asked.  
  
  
She nodded , her eyes glued to his. He strode across the room and cupped her face, his eyes never leaving hers  as he leant forward and closed  his eyes as his  lips met hers. It was a kiss full of emotion: tenderness, sweetness and soul but mingled with bitter saddness and regret.  Natasha closed her eyes to feel the full intensity of the moment.   
  
  
When they finally broke apart, Natasha let out a soft breath.  She was glad she was sitting as her knees felt shakey. It was a kiss unlike any she had ever expereinced. So full of something sweeter and more meanigful than pure lust.   
  
  
As Natasha slowly opened her eyes, Steve gazed into them, self concious as she had yet to have any reaction.  He could feel the slight flush of embarssment sweep over his cheeks. It was only his third kiss in his whole life and he thought it was maybe his best,  but what would he know?   
  
  
"Ok. I can work with that." Natasha remarked breathlessly after a few moments pause.   
  
  
"So ... it was ok?" He quieried.  
  
   
"Yes.  It was ok. Good even." She reassured.  
  
  
"So what now?" Steve asked.  
  
  
"Kiss me again." Natasha  answered.  
  
  
Steve started to lean back into her slowly before her hand pushed gently on his chest. He stopped and looked at her confused at the contradiction between her words and actions.  
  
  
"Not so fast, Cap. I know you can kiss gently but what about a bit more...... passionately, lustfully?" she requested.  
  
  
"Lustfully?"   
  
  
"Yeah. I know that in the time you grew up you didn't really talk about or express that part of relationships.  But nowadays we do.  No only do we think about and talk about it but we act on it. Any modern woman is going to  act on hers and expect you to do the same."   
  
  
"Really? Women are that forward?" Steve wondered.  
  
  
"Really. And I don't want you to be like a lamb to the slaughter. You're so.... innocent  that I'm not sure you'd survive. Now kiss me again."   
  
  
"I'm not sure I know how. I mean where do I start?"   
  
  
"Kiss me like......." Natasha paused trying to think of a way to explain without being vulgar. "Like you want to make love to me, right here and now. Like you cannot wait a moment longer."     
  
  
" _Natasha!_ " Steve cried out in shock.  
  
  
"Shy, Cap? The I guess I'd better start." And without another word she pulled him into her waiting lips.  
  
  
Steve was shocked and resisted, overwhelmed by the intensity and passion that Natasha displayed. But she ran a hand through his hair and pressed herself closer to him. Steve opened his eyes and gasped in shock, allowing Natasha better acess to his mouth. He could not resist such an attack, no man could.   
  
  
Steve gave in to something he didn't even know was inside him until this moment. He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her off the arm rest of the couch before pulling them both onto the couch, lying side by side, her body pressed between him and the back of the couch.   
  
  
She pulled away from him sharply. She smiled at him, impressed at his improvisation and actions but his kissing was still too timid, too submissive. She was still the driving force in that kiss. She needed him to want to kiss her with passion, to take the lead. She ran a hand through his hair, brushing a lock of it out of his eyes.   
  
  
It was a divine torture that Steve had never expereinced.  She was so close to him,  every part of her body pressed to him except her lips. He wanted to kiss her again, to feel her lips against his, to get lost in the feeling of passion that that kind of kiss inspired.    
  
  
Natasha looked up at him, eyes defiant, challenging.  Almost as if they said "If you want another kiss, come and get it."  Steve needed no further invitation and closed the distance between their lips with a force and hunger that surprised Natasha. She hadn't expected it and the surprise made her gasp, before meeting Steve's passion.   
  
  
She wanted to kiss him all night. There was a kind of innocence to his passion. It didn't feel like it did with others, overtly sexual and dominant, as if they were trying to force their will and selves upon her. It was just the right amount of dominance and passion tinged with lust. It was clear he was enjoying her, the feeling of their bodies intertwined but without the desperation to get her naked and underneath him.   
  
  
When they broke from the kiss they looked into each others faces and Natasha giggled gently.  Steve raised an eyebrow, enjoing the closeness, a closeness he had never expereiced before.    
  
  
"What?" He asked.  
  
  
"It's just that I didn't expect this from you, Rogers. You seem so straight laced. It is surprising." She jested.  
  
  
"You aren't the only one surprised. I've never felt  or thought that..." He trailed off, unable to really complete his thoughts, his emotions jumbled up inside of him.   
  
  
"Well now I know you can kiss with passion. But there are more types of kisses than that."   
  
  
"Oh really?"  Steve smiled.   
  
  
"Really."   
  
  
Natasha moved her lips closer to him,  placing them on his. Sweet, gentle. Steve opened his lips and started to respond when she pulled away. He tried to kiss her lips but she pulled away again.    
  
  
"Natasha." He whispered, his voice full of tenderness and need, trying to find her lips again.  
  
  
Natasha turned her head so he couldn't reach her lips. She felt his forehead press into her shoulder. He rubbed against her shoulder gently. He knew she was teasing him and he wanted to kiss her, but he wasn't sure he could contain himself if it was only a peck.       
  
  
 He sighed and lifted his head off her shoulder. He looked down at her, the curve of her jaw, the smoothness of her skin and the silkiness of her hair. He wanted to kiss her again, to hold her and stay like that all night. The repressed sexuality within him made him crave her touch and kiss.    
  
  
Natasha turned towards him and placed her lips on to his, slow, gentle. He moaned into her mouth but resisted the urge to force the kiss deeper.    
  
  
"Very good, Captain Rogers.  I see you are gettig used to a teasing kiss."  Natasha smiled.  
  
  
Steve returned her smile and leaned forward, kissing her gently on her lips, stroking her face with one hand.  He kissed her tenderly, passioantely and just on the lips and she returned his actions.  They kissed and kissed until the sun had set outside and the room had grown dark.   
  
  
They would have kissed longer if not for the growl of Steves stomach. They broke there kiss and Steve looked away, enbarrased, as Natasha glanced down and laughed.   
  
  
"So I guess that is the end of the lesson today?" Natasha teased.  
  
  
Steve didn't meet  her eyes, displeased with her teasing and the feeling vulnerable.  She always made a joke at his expense and it did irk him sometimes. Natasha, sensing his shift in mood reached up and kissed him breifly but tenderly.   
  
  
He smiled and they both started to move, Natasha untangling herself from his arms as Steve swung his legs around to sit on the couch, leaning forward and breathing heavily. Natasha ran a hand down his spine as she lay on her side on the couch. Her touched caused him to breathe out rather heavily.   
  
  
"You alright, Rogers?"  Natasha asked.  
  
  
"Yeah, I'm good."  
  
  
"Just hungry?" Natasha joked.  
  
  
Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.  She was right about her having fun at his expense.   
   
  
"Well I could use something to eat as well. Why don;t we go and grab some dinner?" She suggested.  
  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I know there is a great thai place around here and figure we could keep each other company."   
  
  
"Alright. Let me get ready."   
  
  
Steve rose and switched on the light, casting a quick peek over at Natasha. Her hair was messy, her lips slightly swollen and her face flushed. She sat upright on the couch and started to run her hands through her hair to neaten it.   
  
  
"Bathroom?" She asked.  
  
  
"There." Steve pointed as he headed to his room to find a jacket and shoes.  
  
  
5 minutes later they wree both ready and headed out the door.   


	3. Tongue Thai'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over dinner Steve gets a few more lessons.

They strolled together, Steve following behind as Natasha lead the way.  As she walked her luscious red hair bouncing  with every step.  He was tempted to run his hands through it like he had been doing 15 minutes ago, with his arms around her, lips pressed together. Steve could feel his passion rising again. He shook his head to clear the thought.   
  
  
"Here." Natasha pointed, indicating to a small shabby looking restaurant across the street.   
  
  
"Here?"  
  
  
"Yes. The place has great reviews. Come on." Natasha tugged on his arm lightly, guiding him to the restaurant.   
  
  
The place was humming with activity. Not full but far from empty. A waitress smiled and asked "Table for two?"   
  
  
Natasha smiled and nodded and they were quickly seated and handed menus. Natasha opened hers and was soon engorssed in the pages deciding on what she wanted. Steve filled the  glasses with the water the waitress brought over before turning to his own menu.  
  
  
"Hmm. I'm not sure if I should go a Thai chilli basil or some curry. What about you, Cap?" Natasha mused.  
  
  
"Well.... I'm not really sure. I've never had Thai food before." Steve admitted.  
  
  
"Never? Well then lets start off nice and simple. Some spring rolls, Pad Thai and some Thai chilli basil for me."  Natasha quickly decided.  
  
  
"Are you sure I'll like it?" Steve asked.  
  
  
"Pad Thai is the most well known Thai dish and it is quite mild. I'm sure you'll like it."  She reassured him.  
  
  
"All right. I trust your judgement. You are much more expereinced than me."  
  
  
"Is that supposed to be an entendre?"   
  
  
Steve rolled his eyes.  "Not everything is about sex, Natasha."  
  
  
"Maybe not in the 40's, but nowadays it certianly is. But then again you aren't really like other people."  
  
  
"And neither are you."  
  
  
The waitress came and took their order. As she left a slightly awkward silence settled over them.  Steve fiddled with his water glass not sure of how to talk to the woman who sat across from him, the woman who he had fought alongside and had spent the last hour and a half holding and kissing. It was a confusing way to feel about a confusing and infuriating woman.   
  
  
"So...." He started.  
  
  
"So." Natasha replied, a smug smile playing across her lips, relishing in his shy awkwardness. Catching his eye, she smiled a little wider. It was enough to make him give a slight smile.   
  
  
"You did well in your lesson, Rogers. Better than I expected."  
  
  
"Um...."  
  
  
"Thank you. I believe the correct response when someone gives you a compliment is "Thank you. " You aren't forgetting you manenrs now are you, Cap?" Natasha said with a fake shocked tone.  
  
  
"No... I mean thank you.. but..." Steve stammered.   
  
  
"Relax, Rogers. I'm just teasing you a little. Trying to get you to relax. You take things too seriously some times."  
  
  
"Well for me that kind of thing is." He defended.   
   
  
"I'd suppose so. And I have to ask you something I find hard to believe. You've never really had Thai food before?"   
  
  
Steve wasn't expecting the conversation to be about food, rather sex and relationships and was glad to be focusing on something else. He breathed a sigh of relief before answering.  
  
  
"No, never."  
  
  
"Sushi? Japanese? Korean? Chinese?" Natasha inquired rapidly.  
  
  
"No, no, no and.... no."   
  
  
"Well Cap, it looks like you are due for another lesson."  
  
  
Steves brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
"Well what I mean, Rogers....." Natasha's eyes dropped down and her right hand moved across the table to take his right hand.   
  
  
Steve swallowed as Natasha's finger met his. This was definately very couply and relationshipy. This was not what Natasha Romanoff was known for and he had no idea what kind of lesson in modern love she could do in a crowded restaurant.   
  
  
"Is that you will have no idea how to use chopsticks. And I refuse to have you use a fork to eat Pad Thai." Natasha insisted.  
  
  
"Ah. I'm sure I can manage. How hard can it be?" Steve asked.  
  
  
"Harder than you can imagine. Relax your fingers and let me show you." She instructed as she moved her chair around to the side of the table to be closer to him.   
  
  
Steve resisted the urge to chuckle. It seemed he was going to have a very informative day. Relaxing his fingers he watched as she turned his hand over and placed it over hers. She was so close that he could smell her perfume and see her hair brush against his arm. That mixed with the touch of her hand against him was enough for his mind to instantly flash back to his couch an hour ago and a goofy grin to spread across his face.    
  
  
"Pay attention, Rogers or I might have to reconsider teaching if you aren't going to be attentive." Natasha scolded.  
  
  
"I'm paying attention. Show me." Steve answered, quickly shaking himself out of his flashback.  
  
  
"Good. Now you place your fingers like this, just like you're holdong a pencil. And these ones on here. Thats it."  Natasha moved her fingers into position and Steves fingers being on top of hers followed the movement.   
  
  
"I'm going to move my hands now. Let's see if you can maintain the position." Natasha slowly moved her hand out from underneath his and waited to see what his hands would do.  
  
  
He looked her dead in the eyes and held his hands perfectly in position.  
  
  
"Did I pass?" He grinned.  
  
  
"For now. Wait until you actually have to use them. Then we'll see. Oh good, the spring rolls."  
  
  
The waitress came over to them and placed a plate of spring rolls and a small dish of sweet chilli sauce with a teaspoon in it next to them. Natasha picked one up and spread some sauce over it before biting into the fresh spring roll.  Steve meanwhile held his hand in the same position and looked uncertain.   
  
  
"Whats the red stuff?"  Steve asked, his curiosity picqued.  
  
  
"Sweet chilli sauce. Not that spicy at all."  
  
  
"I don't know about this." He said dubiously  
  
  
"Try one without the sauce and then with it." Natasha suggested.   
  
  
"Alright." He agreed, reaching his left hand over the table.  
  
  
Steve picked up on of the spring rolls, eyeing it suspiciously.  He brought it up to his nose and sniffed it. He looked over to Natasha who was eating hers with satisfaction and finally brought it to his lips and bit into it. He chewed slowly and swallowed.  
  
  
"So how is it? Good, right?" Natasha obsereved.     
   
  
  "Mmm. Not bad." Steve agreed.  
  
  
"Try it with the sauce. It will taste even better." Natasha prompted.  
  
  
Steve looked puzzled. He was unsure at how to put the sauce on one handed. Natasha seeing the frown on his face and the way he kept looking between his hand and the sauce.   
  
  
"You can use both hands." Natasha laughed.  
  
  
Steve relaxed his hands and gingerly spread a tiny bit of sauce onto his spring roll and took a bite.  He looked surprised then delighted and chewed  and swallowed enthusisatically, going back for more.       
  
  
They quickly finshed the rest of them and settled into Natasha teasing Steve and him bantering back, in his own way. At least until the main dishes arrived. Steve tried to use the chopsticks as she showed him but couldn't quite get the hang of it.  
  
  
"Need some help?" Natasha offered.     
  
  
"No. I've got this." Steve said stubbornly.  
  
  
She watched as Steve got a single noodle close to his mouth before it dropped back to his plate. She helped herself to a mouthful of her food and supressed a smile as he persisted to try to eat. The look on concentration, his intensity and focus were amusing to her because physical tasks seemed to come so easily to him.  
  
  
"I'm sorry Steve, but if I don't help you then we will be here all night. Here."  Natasha shifted over to him and placed her hands over his.   
  
  
Guiding his fingers with her own at last, together, they brought a mouthful of food up to his mouth.  Natasha  removed her hands and watched to see how he enjoyed it. He smiled and nodded his head in approval.  
  
  
"It's good."  Steve remarked.   
  
  
"I told you."  Natasha agreed. She still sat close to him and waited to see how he would do with his next mouthful.   
    
  
Steve carefully manoevered his fingers and deftly helped himself to another mouthful. Natasha watched, momentarily spellbound at how in control and natural he looked.  He relished in his new found skill and was enjoying his dinner emensely.   
  
  
Natasha shifted over to her place and began to eat in earnest. After a while she sensed he was looking over at her. She rose her eyes and found his blue ones gazing back.   
  
  
"What?"   
  
  
"How come you're eating a dish that comes with a fork and a spoon?"  Steve admonished.  
  
  
"Because I know how to use chopsticks and I've had Thai food before." Natasha quipped back. "Want to try some of mine?"  
  
  
"Sure" Steve said, reaching his chopsticks over to her dish.   
  
  
"Hey. Don't get my sauce all over your chopsticks. Here."  Natasha scooped up a mouthful of her food and fed it to Steve.    
  
  
Steves eyes bulged out while his face turned bright red and he quicky swallowed the mouthful of spicy food. Gasping for breath he grabbed his water glass and drained it in one gulp before refilling it and taking another big gulp. Natasha giggled while she watched him.   
  
  
"How can you eat that?" Steve gasped  
  
  
"Too hot for you, Cap? Or are you just not used to something so spicy?"  Natasha smirked, helping herself to another mouthful.   
  
  
Steve glared at her. "Why do I feel you aren't just talking about the food?"   
  
  
"Oh Rogers, not everything about sex, you said so yourself." Natasha replied innocently.  
  
  
"And you who said it was." He retorted matter of factly.    
  
  
"East your dinner before it gets cold, Cap."   
  
  
They finished their meals over more innocent subjects and Steve paid, refusing to let Natasha even open her handbag.  
  
     
"Chivelrous as always, Cap. You do know that when a guy pays for dinner it is normally considered a date?"   
  
  
"Consider it even since you paid for breakfast." Steve bargined.  
  
  
"Fair enough." Natasha allowed.  
  
  
They walked outside and Natasha shivered in the cold. Steve noticed.   
  
  
"Natasha, where's your jacket?" Steve demanded.  
  
  
"Back at your place. Its not that far."   
  
  
"I'm not letting you walk back like that. Here, take my jacket." Steve declared.  
  
  
"You don't need to do that."   
  
  
"I insist."  
  
  
"I'm not taking your jacket, Rogers." She maintained.  
  
  
"Then I'm not taking another step until you do."  
  
  
"I could just leave you here, Rogers."     
  
  
"Not if you want your jacket back."   
  
  
"Maybe I don't want to get my jacket."  Natasha objected, supressing a shiver.  
  
  
" _Natasha_."  
  
  
"You're not going to give up on this are you?"  Natasha asked.   
  
  
Seeing him lock his eyes onto her and shake his head she gave in. "Fine."  
  
  
Steve smiled and handed her the jacket, resisting the temptaion to help her into it. It went against his sense of manners and decency not to help her but he knew that she wouldn't accept his help would probably be insulted or offended.   
  
  
For her part, Natasha was glad for the jacket to cover her bare arms against the slight wind.  She hated to admit it, but she found his old fashioned manners and chivilary endearing.  It was nice to have someone looking out for her even though she was more than capable of taking care of herself. She pulled the brown leather jacket closer to her, inhaling the rich scent of leather mixed with his colonge.      
  
  
They walked back to his apartment in an easy silence, side by side under the clear and stary sky. Once they reached the aprtment Steve unlocked the door. Natasha waited behind him in the hall removing Steve's jacket.  
  
  
"Aren't you coming in to get your jacket?"  
  
  
"I'll wait out here if you don't mind."  
  
  
Steve strode into the apartment and retrived Natasha's grey hoodie, walking back to her with long purposeful strides. He stood close to her, so close that he could smell her perfume and could see himself reflected in her eyes.  He reached his hand out to her and removed the jacket folded over her arm.  His fingers brushed against her arm and he heard her breath catch in her throat at the unexpected touch.   
  
  
"Your jacket, Natasha." He offered.  
  
  
Natasha took the offered jacket and slipped it on. Steve's eyes were still on hers, steely blue and intense. Natasha felt the electricity build between them, the longing.  At last he looked away, his cheeks reddening.    
  
  
"Goodnight Natasha."  
  
  
"Goodnight Rogers. I'll let you know when your next lesson will be."  
  



	4. Exploration

Natasha sat in her apartment and took a long, slow sip of vodka. The night had been enjoyable. It was always fun to exercise her feminne power over men and the idea of training one to be the perfect man and lover would be a nice change for her.

She also admitted, if she was being honest with herself, that she quite relished the idea of being the one to "corrupt" Captain America. So wholesome, pure, good and sweet. It was a temptation Natasha could not resist.

He had surprised her. His kisses had been at once passionate, tender and, she hated to acknowledge it, hot. She had no idea he was capable of that, of being so dominant and eager, given his history.

 _Or maybe he was always capable, just he never realised because of the sexual repression he has had all his life._ She thought to herself.

Natasha finished her drink and got ready to turn in for the night. As she slipped into bed she pondered all the possibilities and lessons she could teach and torment him with. A wicked smile settled on her lips.

After Natasha had left Steve sat down on the couch and breathed out slowly, feeling some of the tension leave his body. Things had been intense all night but the tension was especially charged just then with Natasha.

 _She is going to be the death of me, that Natasha Romanoff._ He thought quietly to himself.

He liked the way her name felt and sounded when he said it. It seemed so natural and was kind of nice after being so stiff and formal for so long, always calling her Romanoff. It brought a smile to his face.

After getting ready to sleep Steve climbed into bed and for once he settled in quickly, the softness of the matress a welcome releif to his still tightly coiled muscles. As he drifted off to sleep he wondred idly what in the world Natasha Romanoff had in store for him next.

The next morning Steve was up early as was his habbit and was hitting the pavement . His head felt clearer tan it had in weeks. His frustration at no new leads was still there but was no longer controlling him. Natasha had taken the edge off.

He did three laps and was just chuckling to himself as he came to a stop by the War Memorial. It was here that he had met Sam who was now possibly his closest friend, ally and sometimes gym buddy.

Steve hoped that whatever Sam had needed to deal with was going well. He missed not only the adventures but hanging out with him, drinking, watching sports and "classic movies".

He smiled at the memory. Sam had insisted that the two of them watch all sorts of old comedy, drama and action and thriller movies in rough chronological order.

"We've got to build it up, man. If I showed you something like "Transformers" or "Indepedence Day" you couldn't handle the awesomeness." Sam explained.

"I'll take your word for it." Steve replied.

They had watched "12 Angry Men", "Cape Fear" , "To Kill a Mockingbird", "Night of the Hunter" and, oddly, "The Sound of Music".

"Really? "The Sound of Music?" This doesn't seem like your kind of movie, Sam."      

"It isn't but most girls love it. You want to get in good with the ladies then you gotta watch some sappy movies and they don't get sappier than this. Three hours of singing, romance."

"Three hours?" Steve exclaimed incredulous.

Steve felt a buzz in his pocket drawing him out of his reverie. It was a message from Natasha Romanoff.

_6:00pm, your place._

Steve smiled despite the sudden nervousness he felt. He could only imagine what Natasha would teach him tonight and was eager to find out.

 

~~

At 6:00pm sharp there was a knock om this door making Steve start from his pacing around the living room. The pacing was to calm his nerves. Smoothing down the front of his plaid shirt Steve hurried over to the front door. Taking a deep breath he opened it to find the source of his anxiety and anticipation waiting on the other side.

"Evening, Cap."

"Evening, Natasha. Come in."

Natasha walked past him as smooth and silent as a shadow. Steve pushed the door shut and watched her graceful, lithe figure move down the hall and settle on his couch. Steve's eyed her outfit. Today she was wearing a pair of tight black pants, knitted green sweater which accentuated her eyes and the red of her hair.

Natasha unzipped her black boots and tucked them under the couch and removed her sweater exposing her bright red top and necklace. Steve gulped and walked to the lounge room, unsure of what to do. Natasha glanced up at him, smiling and idnicated he should take a seat ont he couch next to her. Steve sat down but didn't look at her.

"Nervous about your lesson?" Natasha asked.

"Well you are sitting on my couch and removing your clothes so I'd say yes."

"Only my sweater, Captain. So..." Natasha trailed off, turning to look at him.

"So..... umm." Steve looked down at his hands.

"Relax, Cap. You're far too uptight." Natasha giggled mischeviously.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Don't be." She said as she stroked his arm, enjoying the way he shivered.   "You're still too tense. Why don't we start nice and slow like yesterday ." Natasha sugegsteded.

"Ok. I can do that." Answered Steve, taking the lead and wrapping his arm around her, guiding her down onto the couch.

Natasha moaned in pleasure as his lips captured hers in a tender kiss. This encouraged him to kiss her deeper, to run his free hand along her face and into her hair. The kiss was tender, gentle and amazing. Natasha ran a hand through his hair and pulled him closer.

Her touch awoke something inside him, something that made him want to kiss her forever. He kissed her more passioantely, forecefully. His desire and need for her was almost overwhelming. He trailed his hands down the nape of her neck and felt her arch into him, felt her get even closer to him, something he didn't think was possible.

Natasha broke from the kiss suddenly. Steve pulled back, confused. He thought things had be going well so why did she pull away? A sudden thought came to him.

"Natasha, what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?" Steve asked, full on concern.

"No, nothings wrong. Kiss me on my neck."

"Your neck?"

"Yes, here, please." she whispered, pointing.

 "Why?"

"Because that is your lesson today. Finding places to kiss other than the lips. Neck, ears, throat, breasts, wrists. So many places to try out."  

Steve obliged and grazed his lips over her skin. Natasha whimpered and turned her head, allowing Steve greater access. Steve kissed her tentatively with just the lightest pressure, delighting in hearing her moan. Emboldend by her response Steve kissed her harder before kissing all the way up to her ear, nipping it. Natasha yelped and Steve quickly pulled away.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?" His voice gentle murmer in her ear.

She kissed up his jaw to his ear, whispering throatily. "No, its just I wasn't expecting it.... Feels so good. Don't stop."

"Yes Ma'am." And he went back to her neck.

"Ah... Oh...Mmm." She sighed as she pressed him closer into her.

Steve kissed harder and harder, nipping at her neck now. Natasha writhed underneath him until he nipped the base of her neck. Natasha pushed him back.

"Oh God! I'm sorry! I've hurt you. I got carried away."

"No... its ok. It just that I don't want a hickey."

"A hickey? Whats that?"

"You'll find out." Natasha wound her fingers into his hair and tilted his head to get better angle. Her lips sought out the base of his neck and she kissed him hard, nibbling and biting his tender flesh.

"Natasha! Oh... Oh God! Ah!" Steve cried out squeezing her tighter to him.

Steve had never felt anything like it before and it felt like he was going to explode. Natasha could feel it too and pulled her lips back, panting. She stared into his eyes before he brought his lips back down to her ear.

"Natasha..... the things you do to me...... that you're teaching me...." he moaned

"Easy, Rogers. We've only just started." She warned.

"I'm sor.." He started until she stopped him with her a gentle kiss, never taking her eyes off him for a moment.

Breaking away from him she scolded him. "No more saying sorry. If you say it again our lesson is over."

Steve was silent for a second before smirking and replying "I apologize then, Natasha."

There was a moment of silence before they both burst out laughing. As the laughter subsided Steve reached down and pushed a stray lock of hair out of her face, bringing his lips down to her neck.

"Cap, wait. Lets keep it just to kissing for now."

"I thought I was."

"I mean the lips, Rogers. I don't want you do get too carried away."

"Yes Ma'am." He replied.

And for the next hour their lips were very busy indeed. Eventually Natasha broke away from him

"Why don't we take a break?" She suggested trying to sitting up .

"Do we have to?" Steve asked disappointed, moving to let her up.

"Yes. Because..." Natasha stopped to kiss Steve's neck, straddling his lap . She stopped, hearing him groan and feeling his hands press into her back.

"I still have to finish your lesson." Natasha slowly kissed a trail up his neck, running along his jaw and to his ears. Steve was about to pull her down onto the couch again when she pushed herself off his lap.

"My, my, such an eager student, Cap."

"You are quite the teacher."

"I think you've learned the lesson for tonight."

Natasha reached for her sweater, grazing past Steve and he stiffened. She noted his response and already had her next lesson in place. She sat at the edge of the couch and zipped her boots.

"I'll be over at five tomorrow. I'm going to have fun with your next lesson, Rogers. I hope you don't mind getting up close and personal. I'll show myself out."

 And just like that she was gone again. Leaving Steve in a state of disappointment, anticipation and confusion.


	5. Guard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha wants him to get more comfortable doing physically intimate things with people and takes him to an unexpected place for his next lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long delay.
> 
> Moving house three times, changing jobs twice, getting married and having a baby all tend to distract from writing.
> 
> I'll update this again soon!

Steve was doing his morning run but this morning it just wasn't cutting it. He deffinately was going to have to hit the boxing gym later and punch out his frustrations. He was just finishing his last lap when felt a vibration in his pocket. Grabing out his phone he was surprised to see it was a message from Sam.

  
_I'm in town, wanna grab some lunch?_

  
Steve texted back and quickly they decided on a time and place. Looking down at his watch Steve figured he'd get to do at least 2 hours of boxing before needing to get ready. And box he did. He set a new record for broken bags, 7 in 2 hours. After breaking the last one and cleaning up the mess, Steve realised he was now running late.

  
Taking a quick shower he rushed over to the bistro where he was meeting Sam. At first he didn't see him anywhere until a man dressed in neat dark blue suit turned his head. Sam spotted him him and waved him over.

  
"Looking sharp, Sam. Part of the reason you're in town I assume?"

  
"Yeah, some offical business about those wings we "borrowed". Turns out I might not get into any trouble over it, all things considered." Sam explained.

  
"Good to hear. So thats the only thing you're in town for?" Steve asked.

  
"MIght not be at liberty to say more." Sam took a good look at Steve and grinned before continuing. "Enough about me though. What have you been up to since getting back?"

  
"Nothing much. Running, hitting the gym, but besides that it's been pretty quiet." Steve answered.

  
"Haven't had any visitors or friends?" Sam persisted

  
"No, not really." Steve evaded.

  
"Not even that fine and sassy spy friend of yours?"

  
"Natasha? Oh yeah, she came by Monday and we got some Thai food."

  
"And is she the _only_ lady you've seen recently?" Sam continued.

  
"What is this, Sam? She's normally the one who picks on me about me about my love life." Steve prostested.

  
"Oh I'm not hasseling. Just curious about who it is that gave you that hickey."

  
"Hickey? What Hickey?" Steve asked.

  
"That big ol' red mark on your neck that you only get when you're having a good time with good company." Sam pointed out.

  
"There isn't ... I don't." Steve sputtered.

  
"Don't hold out on me, man. Was it that fine friend of yours? Maybe that cute blonde agent that was your neighbour?" Sam pleaded.

  
"It's nothing, Sam." Steve insisted, pulling up the collar of his shirt as his cheeks flushed with embarassment and anger. 

"A mark like that isn't nothing, but I forgot you aren't the kind to ... uh... kiss and tell."

  
"Can we eat? Please?"

  
Sam dropped it and they enjoyed their lunch, talking about sports, movies and recounting adventures. Once they paid Sam stopped Steve.

  
"I was going to ask you to have a drink with later tonight and maybe catch a game but you might be busy."

  
"Sam." Steve warned him.

  
"Well text me if you get the time. I'll be seeing you."

  
  
~~

  
At 5pm exactly there was a knock on Steve's door. Natasha had barely finished her knock when the door was opened by an irrate looking Steve.

  
"Natasha, we need to talk." He growled, pulling her inside quickly.

  
"Jeez, Cap. What has got you all worked up?" Natasha complained, pulling out of his tight grip.

  
"Look at this! Natasha how could you do this to me?" Steve cried, pointing to his neck.

  
"Well I'd say I'd start by putting my lips on your neck."

  
"You know damn well that isn't what I mean!"

  
"Relax, Cap. I don't remember you complaining about it when I gave it to you. Besides its not like anyone would see it." She answered dryly.

  
"I had lunch with Sam."

  
Natasha's cool composure cracked momentarily and she hissed. "What did you tell him?"

  
"Nothing. But he isn't going to let it go, Natasha." Steve seethed.

  
"Then tell him the whole truth or tell him nothing. Your choice." She answered coldly.

  
"I think you should leave Natasha. I won't enjoy any lesson you'd have to teach me tonight." Steve declared, opening the door again, refusing to look at her.

  
"Lucky for you _I'm_ not the one teaching tonight." Natasha snapped.

  
Steve turned his head at stared at her noticing for the first time she was holding a gym bag. Natasha reached into the bag grabbed something and tossed it to him.

  
"Put that on, you'll need it. I'll be down at my car and if you're not down in ten minutes I'm leaving without you." She informed him cooly.

  
Natasha pulled the door shut roughly as she left. Steve looked down at what she had thrown him. In his hands was a long sleeved, high necked shirt made out of slippery material.

  
_What the heck could we be doing that needs a shirt like this?_ Steve thought.

  
Curiosity piqued, Steve quickly changed shirts and grabbed his gym bag which still had his wallet and keys inside it and rushed downstairs. Natasha was parked out the front.

  
"I didn't think you'd show."

  
Steve said nothing and slid into the passenger seat tossing his bag into the back seat. For the first time he took a good look at Natasha and realized she was covered head to toe in the same slinky, slippery material and her hair was tied back for once.

  
"Natasha, where are we going?"

  
Her voice was cold as she replied "To work on your problem."

  
They drove. Each was determinedly silent. Steve was mad at Natasha and she was mad at him for being mad at her. At long last they pulled into a small carpark. Natasha got out of the car and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

  
"Here?" Steve asked getting out of the car with his bag.

  
"Here. I'll be inside."

  
Natasha activated the lock and walked into the building, fast. Steve hurried after her. Inside the building there was the sound of much physical activity and through a glass door off to the side Steve glimpsed people dressed like him sitting on the floor.

  
"Welcome to our next lesson." Natasha said, the angry edge in her voice softening.

  
"Natasha, what is this?" Steve asked, turning towards her.

  
"Brazilian Ju Jitsu. Ground fighting."

  
"Why? What does this have to do with my .... other lessons?"

  
Natasha moved close to him, placing a hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Quite a lot actually."

  
Steve almost jumped out of his skin as his muscles tensed from her touch and a shiver ran down his spine from the feeling of her breath on his ear. Natasha caught his reactions and raised an eyebrow.

  
"I ... see your point." 

"It will help and besides it will make you a better fighter. Wait here."

  
Natasha walked over to the reception desk. The receptionist greeted her warmly and after a minute of talking gave her a clipboard. Natasha walked over to Steve and handed it to him.

  
"Here. You need to fill in this questionaire. There are some seats over there."

  
Steve walked over the chairs to fill in his form while Natasha walked back to the receptionist. She had a few questions to ask.

  
"Hi Rachael. Anyone else here for the first time tonight?"

  
The phone started to ring as she answered. "Just him tonight. One second, I've got to get this."

  
Rachael picked up the phone. "Hel.. Yes, one. What?..... Well Natasha is here. I'll ask."

  
She turned towards Natasha, covering the mouthpiece of the phone.

  
"Natasha, Alec is caught with a flat tire and he won't make it in time for the intro class. Would you be able to take your friend through the basics?"

  
"What? Me? Can't the other instructors Marco and Tony do it?"

  
"Marco is taking the advanced class and Tony is out of town with the tournament team. Please can't you do it Natasha?" Rachael pleaded.

  
Sighing Natasha agreed. "Fine. I was going to do some training anyway."

  
Steve came up to the desk with his completed form, unaware of what was going on.

  
"Ok, finished. "

  
"Great. The regular is unavailable tonight but we have found a replacement." She explained.

  
"So who is my teacher going to be?" Steve asked Rachael.

  
"Me. Got a problem with that?" Natasha challenged.

  
"No Ma'am."

  
"Alright, let's go."

  
Natasha lead Steve to a smaller training room with mirrors and a padded floor. She removed her shoes, placing them on the rack near the door and bowed as she steped onto the floor. Steve copied her gestures.

  
"Alright Rogers. Let's warm up."

  
They did some jogging, push ups and sit ups, almost competiing with each other. After a few minutes Natasha called a halt.

  
"You ready for your lesson now?"

  
Steve nodded.

  
"Good. Now get on your back." Natasha instructed.

  
"Excuese me?" Steve questioned.

  
"Rogers you are here to learn Brazilian Ju Jitsu. The art of ground fighting, submissions, chokes, locks and holds. We only have another twenty five minutes I am going to teach you the basics. Now on your back."

  
"Fine." Steve relented.

  
"Good. Now bend your knees and put your feet flat on the floor. It will make the next part easier. " 

Steve complied. Natasha knelt between his legs and reached her left hand down to placed it on his ankle.

  
"Now I want you to wrap your legs around my waist and lock your ankles together." Natasha explained.

  
"Why?" Steve asked.

  
In reply Natasha shot her right arm out pressed it into Steves neck. Her left arm pushed down on his chest. Steve tried to push her hands off while moving back to sit up. However Natasha's left arm was pushing down on Steve's centre of balance causing him to sprawl back and engage in a useless hand to hand fight.

  
"Natasha! What the heck are you doing?" Steve cried out.

  
"Lock your legs around my waist and push up with your hips." Natasah almost shouted.

  
Steve obeyed and Natasha was pushed back, her hands moving out of range to do any damage. Natasha stopped trying to choke Steve the instant he pushed his hips up and she couldn't move as she was contained in Steve's legs.

  
"Better. Now pull me in. I promise I won't do anything Cap."

  
Steve brought his knees towards his chest and pulled Natasha closer.

  
"Good. Now push me out and then release me."

  
Steve slowly, carefully exteneded his legs and unlocked his ankles, freeing Natasha. She however stayed where she was.

  
"This is called a guard position, Rogers. Also known as full guard or closed guard. It is a strong position for the bottom person. With your legs wrapped around me you can control my distance from you and prevent me from standing or attacking you."

  
"OK. Guard. I got it."

  
"Next position, mount."

  
And before Steve knew how Natasha had moved over his legs and was now straddling his chest, her kness pushed into his armpits. She looked straight down into his eyes and he looked back, surprised but also amused.

  
"Mount is a strong position for the person on top. You do _not_ want to be where you are right now Rogers. From here I'm pressing down on your centre or gravity meaning you can't sit up. Your legs are essentially useless and when it comes to hand techniques gravity and positioning are on my side. Understand?"

  
"Yes Ma'am. So... how do I get out of here?"

  
"Try to throw me off."

  
Steve pushed, wriggled and bucked agianst her but Natasha kept using her hands to stop herself over balancing whenever Steve tried to move her.

  
"See the problem?" She asked.

  
"Yeah, I see it."

  
"So to overcome it you need to secure one of my hands to your chest."

  
Taking her advice Steve held her left hand down with both of his pressing it firmly into his well developed pecs. He tried to move her sideways by pushing diagonally with his hips and legs but Natasha's body still pressed against him, left leg keeping her balanced. 

"Nice bridge Cap."

  
"Bridge?" He quiereid.

  
"Its the term for when you lift your hips like that. You did it in guard as well."

  
"Well it's not working."

  
"Not yet. You need to get your right leg on the outside of my left one. Use your right hand to push my leg back down toward your leg. "

  
Steve placed his hand on Natasha's knee and pushed on it, easing it along his body until it was near his hip.

  
"Good. Secure my leg to your body and then I want you to bridge and roll to your right."

  
Steve tried it, wrapping his leg over hers, pushing and rolling. Now Natasha was on her back with Steve between her legs, his face leaning close to her chest. He was close to her, very close. And it was now he realised he had been very close to her and rolling around on the floor and wasn't having his usual tense and nervous reactions.

  
_I suppose it helps that we are locked in combat instead of by our lips._ He mused.

  
"Very good,Cap. That was a bridge and roll escape to an open guard." Natasha complimented.

  
"Open Guard?"

  
"Yes. You are in my guard posiotn but my legs aren't locked. I'm going to teach you how to get out of a closed guard into a mount and then we can put it all together. On your back, please."

  
He obliged. Natasha got back between his legs. She wrapped them around her waist and Steve locked them tightly around her.

  
"Now the easiest was to get out is to stand up, but you can't stand straight up because of where your legs are. So You need to move your legs out. Watch my hips, Rogers."

  
Steve watched as Natasha got one knee up and turned towards it, moving her hips to that side. It was loosening the grip of his legs and slightly lifting his hips off the ground.

  
"Now I swing my other leg around, bring my hips back to the middle, push back a little and I'm out. I'll move around to the side of you, keeping my weight low on you, slide my leg over your body like this and here I am in mount."

  
Natasha sat on his chest and smiled down at him, feeling satidifed after their argument to have him in such a submissive position. Natasha climbed off Steve and laid on the floor next to him. She turned her head to him and smiled "Now its your turn."

  
Steve got up and kneeled between her legs. Instantly she wrapped and locked them around him, her hips lifted off the ground.

  
"You're in my guard. Get out of it."

  
Copying the movements she had shown him, Steve broke free from the tight hold of her legs and quickly moved around into a mount positon. Natasha yanked on Steves hand and locking up his leg she thrust her hips up and rolled him off to the side ending up in his guard between his legs.

  
The repeated the pattern a few times. Each time was a little faster, a little smoother and more competitve. At last Natasha called a stop as they were out of time. They were both out of breath, sweating and feeling a lot better.

  
"I'm impressed, Cap. You're a very quick learner."

  
"Well I've got a fantastic teacher."

  
"Well this teacher is assigning homework. Your homework is to do a class a week."

  
"Really?"

  
"Really. It will make you a better fighter and.. " Natasha paused as she ran her hand down Steve's shoulder to his wrist. Steve smiled but didn't tense up like he normally did.

  
"I think it is doing you some good. Go sign up at the front with Rachael while I get changed.

  
Steve did, and Rachael signed him up to the club while Natasha, after changing into jeans and a jacket, waited quietly and watched the more advanced class practice holds and locks. Finishing Steve walked up behind her and watched the class too.

  
"Wow. That looks pretty.. how can they get an arm like that?" Steve commented.

  
"Oh you'll learn. Come on, I'll take you home."

  
They drove back to Steve's apartment, tired, silent but not mad or awkward. Wrestling on the mat had worked out most of the anger and tension between them. The pulled up at the front and Natahsa parked but didn't turn off the engine.

  
"Well this is you. Did you enjoy tonights lesson?" She asked cautiously.

  
"I did. It wasn't at all what I expected though."

  
"I like to keep you on your toes."

  
"I though you preferd me on my back." Steve bantered back

  
The two of them shared an easy smile and Steve looked deep into Natasha's eyes. She looked away.

  
"So... I'd better get going."

  
"Oh. OK."

  
Steve started to open the door when Natasha reached out and softly squeezed his arm. Steve turned his head back towards her and found her leaning close to him.

  
"I'm sorry about this." She apologized pressing her lips to the hickey on his neck. Kissing him lightly on the cheek she asked "Forgive me?"

  
"I forgive you. I'm sorry too." He whispered into her ear.

  
Pulling his face back they were close, lips almost touching. Steve leaned in to kiss but at the last moment Natasha turned her head so he kissed her cheek. 

"I'm just your teacher, Rogers."

  
"Your more than that, Natasha. You're also my friend."

  
Natasha was silent as he climbed out of the car. As soon as the door closed she pulled out and drove away, watching in her rear view mirror as he waved goodbye to her. Confusion and unease her driving companions this time. 


End file.
